World Racing Grand Prix
The World Racing Grand Prix, known as the World Riding Duel Grand Prix in the Japanese version, or initialed WRGP in both versions, is a tournament held on New Domino City within the series Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. A prestigious tournament to celebrate the unification of the Satellite Sector with New Domino City, the tournament has participants from all over the world competing to be the champion. Unlike standard tournaments though, competitors enter in teams of three and compete one at a time under special rules. However, underneath the tournament's prestigious and slogan of international unity, Yliaster is using the WRGP to fuel their plans to complete the Infinity Circuit, an action that once completed will destroy New Domino City and alter the future of humanity. Gameplay Mechanics In accordance with the WRGP Turbo Duels: rather than being a 1-on-1 duel, it will be conducted through groups and each teams shares a pool of Life Points in each Duel, equal to 4000 times the number of Duelists on their team. If 1 person on the team loses, all remaining cards on the field of that person are moved, if applicable, to the field of the next person on the team to duel, and the turn immediately advances to the End Phase. After a loss, the losing duelist must reach the next member of their team in order to continue the duel. The other team's Speed Counters increase by 1 for each lap they complete, during the time it takes for the next duelist to come out. If their Speed Counters reach 12, the maximum, each lap takes away 1 Speed Counter from the other team until they hit 0, which means they lose. If the losing duelist absolutely cannot reach the next team member (e.g. due to their Duel Runner being destroyed), the team loses the match. However, if one of the duelist's team members attempts to help him/her get back to the pit, the team will also be disqualified. If a duelist enters the pits (for any reason) by notice of their team, they lose all Speed Counters but do not lose the duel or the match; whether or not the remaining person gains Speed Counters per lap in this case is unknown and unconfirmed as of now. If a team decides to switch to the next member while the other team is switching, they continue with the accumulated Speed Counters. Lastly, the duels will also be done on Manual Mode, rather than Auto-Pilot. It was also because of the WRGP that the unique Field Spell Card, Speed World was upgraded to Speed World 2, which is an official card for this tournament. Speed World 2 cannot be destroyed. A promoting poster for the event is often shown in the series. Preliminary Rounds The preliminary rounds for the WRGP are formed like a league and play in a round-robin style. There are 32 participating teams in total, which are then divided into 8 blocks with each block containing 4 teams. Those teams compete against each other and only the top 2 teams in each block will be able to advance further in the tournament. In Block A, the only teams known to be there are Team 5D's, Team Unicorn and Team Catastrophe. In the end, the winning teams left, compete against each other in a tournament. Teams Finals Category:Tournaments Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story arcs